Time Machine
by Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing
Summary: Aku akan merubah semuanya, aku akan merubah waktu. Akan kubuat kau kembali kesisiku lagi baby. Kau, aku dan kedua anak kita. Kita akan menjadi keluarga bahagia setelah itu. Kau hanya milikku, milik Wu Yi Fan. EXO FIC! KRISTAO/TAORIS COUPLE! YAOI!


Part 1 : Perjalanan ke masa lalu - Prolog

© Title: Time Machine ©

.

Author:

.

Main Cast: Kris (Wu Yi Fan) x Tao (Huang Zi Tao)

.

Support Cast: EXO and Super Junior members

.

Pair: KrisTao

.

Genre: Romance, Sad, Angst, Fantasy

.

Disclaimer: All chara belongs to themselves and god, kecuali baby panda Tao XD #dihajarKris.

Tapi ini cerita punya saya, ide pun dari saya juga.

.

Summary: Aku akan merubah semuanya, aku akan merubah waktu. Akan kubuat kau kembali kesisiku lagi baby.

Kau, aku dan kedua anak kita. Kita akan menjadi keluarga bahagia setelah itu.

Kau hanya milikku, milik Wu Yi Fan.

.

Warning: GaJe, OOC (maybe).

.

Nb: Ini debut saya sebagai Author fanfic EXO couple, semoga bisa diterima disini. Mohon bantuannya^^

.

.

_ Present ^~^_

Seoul, 2020

Kris POV's

Hah, kenapa aku begitu bodoh?

Menmbuangnya hanya karena buta akan harta, meninggalkannya sendirian.

Meninggalkannya menangis, menanggung derita.

Semua sudah terlambat, saat aku ingin kembali padanya, merengkuh tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapanku, giliran aku yang merasakan perasaannya waktu itu.

Sakit hati.

Kulihat ia, bersama dengan seorang namja. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan dengan perutmu yang membuncit, apa kau sedang mengandung anak namja itu Tao-ah?

Aku hanya bisa menggeram marah saat namja itu dengan beraninya mencium kilat bibirmu.

Aku tak suka ada orang lain yang menyentuh milik-KU

Termasuk kau Tao, kau hanya milikku!

Milik Wu Yi Fan!

"Gege, lupakan dia." kutolehkan kepalaku, anak ini lagi. Apa dia tak bisa mengangguku sehari saja?!

"Apa urusanmu? Dia milikku. Aku takkan bisa melupakannya." ujarku dengan nada posesif, yah aku tak bisa melupakannya karena dia adalah cinta pertamaku dan milikku selamanya. Kuletakkan pigura berisikan fotoku dengannya ditaman bermain, dengan senyum manis dan mata panda yang begitu lucu.

"Tak sadarkah kau gege dengan apa yang kau lakukan padanya selama ini? Dia sakit ge!" ucapannya membuat amarahku memuncak, kubalikan tubuhku dan mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja adikku, Wu Lu Han.

"Ya!" teriakku tepat didepan wajahnya, kuberi dia tatapan tajamku.

"Apa? Bukankah yang aku katakan barusan itu benar? Kau meninggalkannya di saat ia mengandung anakmu!" Luhan balas meneriakiku, aku mematung mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya. Tao mengandung anakku? Darah dagingku?

"A-apa? Anakku?"

"Ya, anak kembar lebih tepatnya." hatiku bergejolak senang, baby pandaku mengandung anakku! Kembar pula, aish betapa bodohnya aku meninggalkannya karena wanita itu. Aku benar-benar harus menjadikannya milikku lagi.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa wajah Luhan terlihat sedih? Kenapa dengan namja manis ini?

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku, kukendurkan cengkramanku dikerah kemeja.

"Salah satu anak kembarmu keguguran, hanya Henry yang bertahan. Dokter memperkirakan ia akan lahir tanggal 11."

Deg!

Anak kembarku. . . .

Salah satunya keguguran?

Kutengok kalender kecil yang terpajang dimeja kerjaku, sekarang tanggal 4. Masih ada 7 hari lagi. Henry? Apa dia nama anakku?

"Henry? Apa itu nama anakku?"

"Ne, Huang Henry. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menemuinya Kris gege. Dia membencimu." kusunggingkan senyumku, tidak Tao-KU tak pernah bisa marah padaku. Aku tahu bagaimana Tao itu. Dia hanya akan merenggut lalu setelahnya ia akan melupakan kesalahanku, dan bermaja-manjaan padaku lagi. Yah, Tao tidak akan membenciku.

Sepertinya Luhan mulai jengah padaku, namja manis itu memutuskan pergi.

Kupandangi frame foto dirinya lagi, sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku ingin kedua anak kembarku, aku tidak mau satu.

Author POV's

Tanpa Kris sadari sedari tadi ia dan Luhan diawasi oleh sosok transparan yang kini masih asik berdiri disamping lemari penuh buku milik Kris.

"Jangan-jangan dia akan memakai mesin waktu untuk mengubah waktu, ia ingin mengembalikan Rany. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan." ucap sesosok namja transparan yang melihat Kris tengah berjalan kesebuah ruangan dimana Kris menyimpan 'sesuatu' yang akan mengubah seluruh dunia.

Dengan sekali kedipan, namja itu kini telah berada didalam ruangan dimana Kris berada sekarang.

"Wu Yi Fan!" teriak namja itu begitu melihat Kris hendak memasuki sebuah alat berbentuk kapsul dengan memanggil Kris dengan nama asli Kris, Wu Yi Fan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kris, diperhatikannya namja yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari karya ciptanya. Namja itu berjalan mendekati Kris, tapi jika diperhatikan lebih seksama namja itu memiliki sepasang sayap perak dipunggungnya. Kris mengerjapkan matanya, apa yang ia lihat barusan itu nyata atau hanya halusinasinya saja? Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang mempunyai sepasang sayap seperti namja ini?

Tapi, bisa saja manusia punya sayap jika dia sudah . .

Mati?

"T-tunggu! Jangan katakan jika kau adalah hantu?" pekik Kris, sembari menunjuk namja itu. Namja itu terkekeh kecil melihat Kris yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Ck, sembarangan. Bisa tidak mengira aku ini lebih kece dikit. Malaikat kek." tak terima namja itu, bagaimana tidak sewot jika dia yang sudah kece badai ini disamakan dengan yah dikira hantu gitu.

"Lebih baik cepat katakan siapa kau sebenarnya, atau aku akan memasukkanmu kedalam guci ini." suruh Kris dengan nada mengancam sambil memegang sebuah guci antik.

"Letakkan benda itu, aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu. Aku Kim Joon Myung, panggil aku Angel Suho." namja bernama Suho itu memperkenalkan dirinya, tapi tatapan mata namja bersayap itu tak lepas dari maha karya Kris.

"Kau Angel? Maksudku kau benar-benar emm, malaikat Suho-ssi?" tanya Kris dengan raut tak percaya, diperhatikannya Suho dari atas kebawah.

"Memang sayap ini kurang membuktikan eoh?" tanya Suho balik dengan sinis.

"Oke, aku percaya. Aku adalah-"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu, apa yang berada disampingmu itu mesin waktu ciptaanmu Tuan Wu?"

Hei, darimana dia tahu bahwa mesin ini adalah ciptaanku? Padahal aku belum memplubikasinya pada semua orang, bahkan pada Luhan sekalipun, pikir Kris.

Yah, Kris ini adalah seorang ilmuwan yang sudah banyak menciptakan sesuatu yang yah menggemparkan dunia. Semenjak ia bercerai dengan Jung Jessica (yeoja yang menurutnya telah menyebabkan ia kehilangan Tao, namja manis-NYA itu.), Kris lebih memilih menyibukan dirinya didalam laboratorium pribadinya yang ia bangun dengan uang hasil menjadi seorang singer dan model majalah yang dulu sempat ia lakoni.

"Yah, kenapa memang?"

"Kau pasti ingin melakukannya untuk membuat 'istri'mu kembali kepelukanmu dan juga anak kembarmu yang sudah mati itu kan?"

Deg!

Bagaimana namja ini bisa tahu lagi tujuanku menggunakan mesin ini?, batin Kris tak habis pikir. Bagaimana namja ini bisa tahu semuanya?

"Hei, aku ini Angel. Tentu aku tahu." kata Suho, membuat Kris membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu saja, kau memang akan berhasil membuat Tao kembali kesisimu. Tapi tidak dengan anakmu, Huang Rany." Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, oke dia tahu Suho itu seorang Angel tapi bisa tidak sih namja ini tidak usah banyak komentar untuk urusan pribadinya?

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu? Apa tadi kau bilang, Huang Rany?" tanya Kris.

"Ne, anakmu yang mati itu bernama Huang Rany. Anakmu itu sekarang bukanlah seorang malaikat kecil sepertiku, dia kini adalah anak dari Raja Iblis. Anakmu sejak dalam kandungan itu sudah diincar oleh Kai, Raja Iblis yang kumaksud tadi. Karena dia tahu jika anakmu hidup dia akan memiliki kebencian yang amat sangat padamu, karena itulah ia membuat Tao keguguran dan membawa jiwa anakmu pergi bersamanya. Kedalam neraka. Ia memanfaatkan anakmu, yah dia ingin membuatmu semakin menyiksa Tao dan Henry, kakak kembarnya." jelas Suho, namja tampan ini tidak berbohong. Rany, anak Kris dan Tao yang sudah mati itu kini adalah putri Raja Iblis.

"Gak mungkin, anakku gak mungkin seperti itu." tak percaya Kris, ia kira semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Dimana ia , Tao dan kedua anak kembarnya akan hidup bahagia setelah ini, setelah ia merubah masa lalunya bersama Tao.

"Ada satu cara, tapi cara ini terlalu beresiko jika dilakukan." Suho yang iba dengan Kris, menepuk pundak Kris yang kini tampak frustasi. Mendengar ucapan Suho membuat Kris serasa ada harapan, harapan kembali bersama Tao dan kedua anak kembarnya muncul seperti matahari terbit..

"Katakan padaku! Aku akan melakukannya dengan taruhan nyawaku." kata Kris yakin.

"Hh~, baiklah. Pertama, aku harus ikut denganmu kemasa lalu. Karena Kai merencanakan beberapa masalah untukmu, dan Kedua puncaknya kau harus bertarung melawan anakmu sendiri, Huang Rany." jelas Suho, namja tampan itu mendekati mesin waktu ciptaan Kris.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, kukira akan lebih cepat jika berangkat sekarang." tambah Suho, membuat Kris tersadar dari alam sadarnya sendiri. Namja tampan bermarga Wu itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Keduanya masuk kedalam mesin waktu itu, dan selanjutnya mesin itu hilang.

Bersama perginya kedua namja itu kemasa lalu, dimana mereka mengubah takdir seluruh umat manusia dibumi.

To Be Continuee J

Annyeong^^

Pertama-tama prolognya segini dulu yah XD

Kalau yang review lebih dari 17, fanfic ini akan lanjut.

So annyeong^^


End file.
